Divide the polynomials.
Solution: Usually, there are many different ways to divide polynomials. Here, we will use the method of splitting the quotient into multiple quotients: $\dfrac{3x^2-10}{x}=\dfrac{3x^2}{x}-\dfrac{10}{x}$ Now let's try to cancel common factors in the resulting terms. $\dfrac{3x^2}{x}=3x$ $-\dfrac{10}{x}$ doesn't have common factors so it has to stay as it is. In conclusion, this is the result of dividing the polynomials: $3x-\dfrac{10}{x}$ [I want to see a different way of performing the division.]